Amores
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: AVISO! Este es un Lemon de Irvine y Moonbay, es muy largo y muy romantico, también es muy explisito.


**_AMORES._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

-"Fue una boda estupenda ¿No lo crees?"- se escuchó la voz de una mujer dentro de su Gustav.  

 Su acompañante apenas hizo un gesto mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de al lado. La miró un momento y cruzó los brazos tras su nuca acomodando su cabeza como si estos fuesen almohada.-"Sí, lo fue, fue una boda magnifica"- terminó diciendo recordando un poco de toda aquella fiesta pasada hace apenas unas horas.

 La mujer sonrió forzosamente, casi con amargura, algo raro en ella, que siempre veía la vida con humor y un lado bueno.

 El hombre estuvo a punto de preguntar que le pasaba, pero se resistió a ello diciéndose a si mismo que no le importaba, que aquello era solo asunto de ella. 

 El Zoid paró de pronto en medio del camino tomando al hombre por sorpresa, provocando que casi se golpeara en el tablero de la maquina. La mujer, por su parte, abrió la cabina y salió de ésta. 

 -"Estoy  muy cansada Irvine ¿Podrías conducir tú?".

 El hombre asintió apenas y se cambió de asiento, quedando él en el volante, ella se sentó donde él estaba y acomodó sus pies encima del tablero, con las manos tras su nuca como antes Irvine había hecho. Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, como queriendo dormir, pero solo los recuerdos volvieron, ahuyentando el sueño, manteniéndola despierta.

 -"¿Y a ti que te pasa?"- preguntó su acompañante sin mirarla siquiera.

 -"Nada"- contestó en un susurro, pero esto solo molestó más a Irvine. 

 -"No trates de engañarme, yo se que algo te pasa"- pronunció en un gruñido el hombre. Ella volvió a sonreírle con amargura, y una lágrima cruzó su rostro, se talló los ojos y emitió un bostezo, esto con el fin de despistarlo, no quería que la viese llorar.

 -"Se ve que fuiste muy popular en la boda, tú y Thomas no dejaron de ser acosados por las chicas"-ella cambió de tema y le sonrió con picardía. Esto solo confirmó más al hombre de que algo le pasaba a Moonbay. 

 -"¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Qué acaso no te sacaron a bailar?"- le preguntó él con la misma picardía.

 La chica miró hacia un lado, observando el paisaje nocturno a través del cristal naranja de su Zoid, casi dándole la espalda a Irvine.

 -"Solo me sacaron a bailar Van, Thomas y tú"- comentó, y comenzó con una respiración agitada, señal clara de haber comenzado a llorar.

 -"Moonbay, yo…yo…lo siento".

  Los pequeños sollozos que había comenzado a tener se detuvieron, y con los ojos aún llorosos se volteó a ver a su compañero. –"¿Soy fea?"- preguntó.

 Irvine no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con seriedad el camino; Moonbay volteó de nuevo hacia el cristal, ahora que ya había bajado los pies del tablero, se acurrucó contra si misma; y volvió a llorar en silencio, con sollozos apagados.

 Se quedó dormida mientras lloraba.

 Irvine la miró con el rabillo de ojo, se mordió el labio inferior, soltó una palanca y se rascó la cabeza con expresión confusa ¿Cómo la veía él? Siempre estuvo ahí, pero nunca pensó en ello y ahora que la veía con aquel pomposo vestido acurrucada sobre sí misma en el asiento de a lado y con lágrimas resecas pegadas a sus mejillas…no supo que pensar.

 Continuó conduciendo el Zoid mientras ella dormía, pensando en todo lo pasado en las últimas horas. La boda de Van, el baile, los raros hechos ocurridos ahí y las enigmáticas palabras que le había dicho Van al despedirse.

* * *

 -"Felicidades amigo"- le dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de su compañero-"Fue la mejor boda a la que he asistido".

 -"Sera por que es la única a la que has asistido"-le respondió Van con un tono bromista, se veía tranquilo, como si no hubiera acabado de casarse, ésta conducta extrañó a Irvine, pero después de todo era Van, el chico que nunca dejaría de estar despreocupado.

 -"¿Y que piensas hacer en tu noche de bodas, eh Van?"- preguntó con picardía el hombre. El chico solo rió nervioso con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

 La música en el salón se escuchaba con alegría y las parejas bailaban gustosas dentro de la pista, Van miró hacia un rincón donde vio a su enseñable esposa: Fiona, quien platicaba placidamente con su mejor amiga, Moonbay. Fiona se dio cuenta de que la miraban, y le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tan dulce como ella misma.

 Luego Van miró a Moonbay, quien parecía algo triste, sonrió un poco pensando en algo, tomó una copa con vino y la alzó reclamando la atención de todos.

 -"Quiero hacer un brindis"-dijo-"por la nueva vida que nos espera a Fiona y a mí". Todos alzaron sus copas y cuando estaban a punto de chocarlas, Van, con palabras, se los impidió-"También brindo por el amor".

 Muchos aplaudieron ante estas palabras, dos o tres solo sonrieron, los demás asintieron con gesto contento y todos chocaron sus copas.

 -"Ahora me gustaría bailar con mi esposa"- habló mientras se encaminaba al rincón donde estaba ella, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió al centro de la pista; las personas a su paso les abrieron camino, diciendo por lo bajo que Fiona lucía más hermosa que nunca y que Van no podría estar más apuesto. 

 El primer baile como esposos comenzó y Van estrechó más fuertemente a Fiona entre sus brazos, no queriendo que hubiera siquiera aire entre ellos, apoyó su barbilla en la frente de su mujer y pareció susurrarle algo, esta solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

 Fiona se separó del abrazo de su esposo y se encaminó hacia Thomas, lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a bailar. Van hizo lo mismo con otra chica, y en poco tiempo todos los presentes bailan con ánimo los ritmos que les pusiera la orquesta.

 -"Intercambio de parejas"- gritó el novio y tomó a otra chica en brazos, miró a una esquina y Moonbay seguía ahí, sola, suspiró, su plan no estaba dando resultado. Miró a Fiona con ojos de suplica y esta asintió, le susurró algo a Thomas y este le sonrió con complicidad, se separó de ella y tomó a la triste Moonbay de la mano, comenzando a danzar sin importarle si ella quería o no, Fiona, nuevamente por su parte, se encaminó hacia Irvine y le pidió amablemente a su pareja que la dejase bailar con él.

 -"Dime Irvine ¿cuándo te piensas casar?"- preguntó recargándose sobre su pecho cuando la canción ya estaba avanzada.

 -"No lo sé, creo que nunca"- contestó –"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

 -"Por nada, es solo que estar recientemente casada te da mucho en que pensar"- le dijo reflexiva aún apoyada en su pecho. –"¿Nunca te has enamorado?".

 -"No"- contestó serio-"Solo una vez sentí algo especial por una chica".

 Fiona sonrió para sus adentros-"¿Y quien es?".

 -"Ella…ella ya está muerta" – dijo con pesadumbre-"Se llamaba Carol".

 La sonrisa plasmada en la mente de Fiona se desvaneció tan pronto escuchó estas palabras, en parte por la pena de enterarse de la muerte de una persona- "¿No te gusta alguien tan siquiera?".

 -"¿Para qué tanto interés, eh Fiona?".

 -"Soy curiosa".

 Irvine sonrió con una clásica sonrisa suya-"No, aún no".

 -"¡Intercambio de parejas!"- se escuchó el grito potente de Van y todos hicieron esto menos Fiona y Irvine.

 Irvine, aún bailando con Fiona, pudo darse cuenta del silencioso baile de Moonbay, quien ahora cambiaba de pareja para estar con Van.

 No supo el porque de su reacción, pero no puedo quitar la vista de la forma en que bailaban su amiga y el novio de la boda tan estrechamente en un rincón. Los labios de Moonbay se movieron creando palabras inaudibles para los oídos del caza recompensas, sin duda estaban lejos y ciertamente él no tenía la habilidad de leer los labios, o al menos, no ahora, que no podía entender la conversación; los labios de Van también comenzaron a moverse, la estrechó muchísimo más entre sus brazos y besó el centro de su cabeza con tacto delicado. Irvine se sorprendió ¿a caso Van estaba engañando a Fiona en su propia boda? No. Eso era imposible. Él simplemente no sería capaz.

 -"¿Nunca piensas tener hijos?"- preguntó Fiona y Irvine salió de sus pensamientos.

 -"No lo sé, no quiero pensar a futuro ahora"- contestó y procuró bailar al lado más opuesto al rincón donde bailaban Van y Moonbay queriendo no saber que pasaría después.

 Continuaron bailando juntos una pieza más, por la cabeza de Irvine aún rondaba la imagen del beso dado por Van, no supo por que, pero no quiso verlos.

 -"¿Qué te pasa Irvine?, te vez raro"- le comentó su rubia acompañante.

 -"No es nada, no te preocupes"- y otra sonrisa surcó sus labios.

 -"¡Intercambio de parejas!"- escuchó a su espalda, estuvo tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que Van ya estaba tras de él.

 Van, por su parte, le arrebató a Fiona de los brazos y sustituyó el espacio con Moonbay.

 -"Baila ésta pieza con ella"- apenas dijo antes de marcharse a un lado tan opuesto de la pista como le fue posible.

 Todos siguieron bailando con relativa tranquilidad, Moonbay se asió a la ropa de Irvine con limitada fuerza, pegando su rostro al pecho del hombre, siguieron bailando así durante unos instantes en el que solo hubo silencio entre ellos dos, sus pies se movían al compás de la música casi por inercia. Irvine se sintió un tanto desesperado por la situación y a su mente vino el recuerdo de los dos bailando en el rincón y lo que pasó en éste. Su compañera miró la desesperación del hombre, pero no le importó, siguió bailando casi mecánicamente pegada a su pecho.

 -"Ya no aguanto"- rompió un muy molesto Irvine con el silencio, fastidiado de la posición en la que se encontraban anteriormente y tomó a Moonbay de la cintura haciendo que ella pusiera las manos tras su cuello.

 -"Irvine…"- apenas susurró la morena y el hombre pareció ver algo en su rostro, pero no quiso indagar en lo que era, estaba cansado como para ello.

 La música siguió sonando durante un rato más, pero a final de cuentas, Irvine y Moonbay sólo pudieron bailar juntos una pieza…

__________*__________*__________

  -"Irvine"-Van lo llamó para que estuvieran a solas.

  El caza recompensas se acercó a donde su amigo estaba, lo miró con extrañeza y decidió recargarse en una pared para escuchar lo que su compañero quería decirle.

 -"Irvine, ¿sabes? Moonbay ha estado un poco extraña…"

 -"¿Qué hay entre Moonbay y tú?"- preguntó sin rodeos, eso no era de él-"¿Estas engañando a Fiona con su mejor amiga el día de su propia boda?"

 El otro hombre se extrañó ante ésta pregunta-"No, no es nada de eso"-comenzó a explicar-"es solo que, bueno, ella ha estado muy extraña, me contó algo muy intimo de su vida, y no puedo hacer nada, mas que apoyarla, no solo por que sea la mejor amiga de Fiona, sino porque es mi mejor amiga también. Ella está pasando por un momento difícil de su vida y yo quiero ayudarle a salir de el, solo es eso".

 Irvine lo siguió mirando, y en su corazón se escuchó una voz que le decía que todo aquello era verdad.

 -"Quiero pedirte el favor de que la acompañes hasta su ciudad, ella me contó que iría allá para pasar un tiempo con sus recuerdos, pero en el estado en el que se encuentra me preocupa, ¿y quien mejor que tú para acompañarla? Al menos hasta que llegue allí".

 El hombre se encogió de hombros con poca pena –"Bien"-dijo simplemente mientras se despegaba de la pared y caminaba hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres.

 -"Te aseguro que será un viaje en el que tu vida va a cambiar y aprenderás de ti mismo"- apenas murmuró Van en forma de despedida, Irvine escuchó vagamente esas palabras pero solo levantó un brazo en señal de despedida.

 -"Bien Moonbay, es hora de irnos"- dijo mientras se acercaba a Fiona.

 -"¿Quién te dijo que vendrías conmigo?"- protestó la chica.

 -"Le hago un favor a Van, y ciertamente a ti también"- respondió, inmediatamente después abrazó a Fiona –"Que pases una noche estupenda"- le dijo muy despacio al oído, ella y Van, quien ya se encontraba parado a su lado, se ruborizaron como nunca.

 -"No te preocupes"- le contestó Fiona también en un susurro muy pegado a su oído-"Tú también pásala bien, mira que en esta noche habrá frió".

 Irvine sonrió aunque no entendió la frase-'Tonterias de Fiona'- pensó y no le tomó importancia a lo dicho.

* * *

 Él hombre volvió a soltar una palanca para rascarse nuevamente con confusión, a cada momento todo se le hacía más complicado de entender, se talló un ojo y bostezó con fuerza, la verdad él también estaba cansado…

 Estuvo a punto de detenerse para acampar, pero por fortuna, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir un pequeño poblado poco iluminado, comprensible siendo ya un poco avanzada la noche, así que introduciendo toda la velocidad que era capaz de dar el Gustav se dirigió al lugar esperando encontrar una buena cama donde pasar la noche.

* * *

 -"Fiona, no sabes cuento te envidio"- le comentó Moonbay a su mejor amiga-"Te ves preciosa en tu vestido de novia…y yo…yo…creo que nunca llegare a casarme"- cualquiera pensaría que aquellas palabras eran una broma hecha entre amigas, pero no era nada más lejos de la verdad, la propia voz melancólica de la mujer confirmaba su estado emocional, no era fácil ver a tu mejor amiga casarse siendo más joven que tú, y menos, el hecho de que aún no tengas siquiera pareja para bailar la próxima pieza…

 Su conversación siguió andando en el solitario rincón en donde se encontraban; casi llorando, Moonbay le contaba su pena a la única confidente de fiar que había tenido en vida.

 Suspiró con ausencia y miró hacía el rostro de Fiona, al parecer algo la estaba distrayendo de su labor como escuchante, dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba su amiga y observó como Van levantaba una copa para hacer un brindis.

  -"Quiero hacer un brindis"-dijo-"por la nueva vida que nos espera a Fiona y a mí".- Moonbay levantó su copa con tristeza, pero aún así, ella deseaba con todo su corazón que ellos alcanzaran una enorme felicidad eterna y rezaría todos los días para que la llegasen a alcanzar juntos -"También brindo por el amor".

_ 'Amor'_- pensó ella_-'nadie más que yo pide por encontrarlo o más bien, por que algún día pueda ser correspondida'_- casi se rió ante esto ella misma ¿tan patética era que tenia que reírse de su propio pensamiento? Su rostro amargado volvió a su faz ensombreciendo su jovial alegría diaria.

 Van se acercó a Fiona y la sacó a bailar, Moonbay sonrió ante esto, pero pronto la expresión triste vino a su rostro al ver a la persona más amada por ella bailar con alguien más.

 Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Fiona comenzó a bailar con Thomas, su mente estaba perdida en la nada, tanto así que apenas y se dio cuenta de que Thomas se acercaba a ella con raras intenciones.

 El baile con Thomas fue divertido por un momento, pero no lo suficiente como para alejar de ella la melancolía.

 -"Estas muy hermosa el día de hoy"- escuchó decir a Thomas, pero ella apenas respondió alegando de que no era cierto.

 Pasó un momento y sintió como otras manos agarraban las suyas y se vio a si misma bailando ahora con Van.

 -"Felicidades por tu matrimonio"- pronunció en un susurro muy bajo.

-"Gracias"- le dijo él abrazándola muy estrechamente-"¿Pero dime que te pasa? Por favor, confía en mí".

 En un principio se negó, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a las suplicas de su mejor amigo.-"Estoy enamorada de una persona a la que creo que no le intereso en lo más mínimo como mujer, y ahora que los veo a ti y a Fiona casarse no pude evitar que me atacaran los celos de que ustedes hallan alcanzado la felicidad"- no lloró, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo-" No puedo evitar que la envidia me corroa, perdóname por favor"- y se asió más de lo que ya estaba al cuerpo del hombre.

 -"No te disculpes, yo haré que seas feliz, te lo prometo"- él la abrazó mucho más fuerte y la besó en el centro de la cabeza.

* * *

 -"Vamos Moonbay, despierta"- la mujer sintió unos pequeños empujones, miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a Irvine que la sacudía para que se despertase  -"Hemos llegado a un pueblo, es mejor dormir en un hotel por al menos ésta noche".

 -"Si"- dijo ella muy pensativa, había soñado con extrema exactitud todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta; su conversación con Fiona, el brindis, el baile…el beso.

 Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse todo eso de la mente y se dispuso a salir del Gustav llevando con ella una pequeña valija, Irvine le ayudó ofreciéndole su mano, pero ella no la aceptó, le gustaba ser mala con él de vez en cuando.

 Él no dijo nada, aunque internamente se dijo que no la volvería a ayudar en nada. Caminaron en silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo en el que la incomodidad de ambos era muy notoria, llegaron a un hotel y ambos agradecieron el hecho, en parte por que ambos morían de sueño, además de que con llegar al lugar la tensión se rompió por completo.

 -"Disculpe"- Moonbay habló con voz dulce para que el recepcionista la atendiera de inmediato –"¿podría darnos dos habitaciones por favor?".

 -"No"- dijo el hombre en repuesta inmediata.

 -"¿No?"-preguntó Moonbay sorprendida.

 -"No".

 -"¿Pero por que no?"- preguntó Irvine un tanto molesto por la actitud del hombre.

 -"Porque por el momento no disponemos de dos habitaciones libres".- contestó como si nada mientras observaba algo en la computadora de la recepción.-"Hubo una boda de un militar importante un tanto cerca de aquí, y la mayoría de los invitados vinieron a hospedarse en éste lugar"- dijo mientras escribía algo en la PC.

 -"Bueno, entonces iremos a otro hotel"- dijo Irvine encogiendo los hombros y dando media vuelta.

 -"Me temo que eso no será posible"- le detuvo el otro hombre-"No hay otro hotel en este pueblo, y el siguiente esta a más de 120 kilómetros".

 Moonbay arrugó la nariz al oír esto, bueno, ahora por el alboroto con el recepcionista ya no estaba muriendo de sueño, pero de todas formas, si estaba cansada como para conducir todo ese trayecto.

 -"Me queda una habitación con camas individuales gemelas, si gustan pueden tomar esa"- comentó el hombre pensativo.

 -"¿¡Está loco!?"- le gritó Moonbay-"¡Yo no quiero dormir junto a este animal!".

 -"Bah, como si a mí me entusiasmara la idea de dormir a tu lado"- gruñó Irvine ante el comentario de la mujer.

 El recepcionista dio media vuelta y volvió a la computadora para seguir tecleando algo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como ambas personas discutían, y cuando las vio acercarse a él, sonrió para sus adentros.

 -"Esta bien, tomáremos la habitación"- dijo resignada Moonbay. El recepcionista le dio unas llaves y les dio instrucciones de cómo llegar.

 -"Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos?"- preguntó Irvine mientras caminaban al lugar.

 -"¿A qué te refieres?"-dijo Moonbay-"¿Hacer con que o por que?".

 -"Nada"-contestó el caza recompensas mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Moonbay encendió la luz y ambos contemplaron el cuarto.

 -"Es precioso"- apenas murmuró la chica entrando en éste, no podía negarlo, era la habitación más hermosa en la que había estado-"Digna de una reina"- dijo en voz baja-"Justo lo que soy".- pronunció con voz juguetona olvidando un momento todo lo pasado en el día.

 -"Tú estás loca Moonbay, la prueba de ello es que hablas sola, y el colmo es que son estupideces lo que dices"- pronunció Irvine recostándose en una cama- "MMM…son muy cómodas"- acotó.

 La mujer no dijo nada ante el cometario de su compañero, solo se encerró con su valija en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño-"Voy a cambiarme".

 Un cosquilleó extraño se asentó en el estomago del hombre y en un momento se sorprendió a si mismo tratando de espiar a la mujer.

 -'¿Qué rayos haces Irvine?'- se dijo a si mismo-'no debes espiarla, no es correcto'. Una pequeña lucha interna se apoderó de él, por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de verla ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, nunca antes se había sentido así, en verdad ese día había sido muy extraño.

 En eso estaba cuando de momento la puerta frente a él se abrió-"Vaya, lo que es no tener nada que hacer"- pronunció con voz disgustada la morena aún vestida con el pomposo atuendo.-"Irvine, eres un pervertido"- penas dijo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda-"pero necesito que me hagas un favor ¿podrías bajar el cierre del vestido? Por favor, te lo agradecería si lo hicieras".

-"¿No decías que yo era un pervertido?"- dijo el hombre mientras bajaba el cierre.-"no deberías pedírselo a un degenerado".

 -"Da igual"- pronunció apenas la mujer. Suspiró, por un momento quiso que él la tomara entre sus manos y la abrazara con fuerza-"¿Dormiras con esa ropa o quieres que te preste una pijama?".- bromeó al fin.

 -"¿Por quien me tomas como para que quiera usar ropa de mujer?".

 -"Por nadie, solo preguntaba"- dijo antes de meterse de nuevo al baño y cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Irvine.

 El hombre murmuró una maldición y sobó su rostro, luego se encamino a la pequeña terraza de la habitación, tenía una vista hermosa, hace mucho que no se detenía a ver las estrellas, ni siquiera en el tiempo en el que combatió por la salvación del planeta. 

 -"Son hermosas ¿no lo crees?"- se escuchó la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas. Irvine solo asintió de espaldas sin mirarla aún, era tan magnificente la vista, que difícilmente podría dejar de mirar al cielo.-"¿Sabes Irvine? Hace tiempo, cuando combatimos contra Hiltz, nunca miramos las estrellas aunque sabíamos que ese podrían ser nuestro último día, pero ahora que sabemos que tenemos toda una vida por delante y más, nos detenemos a admirarlas".

-"Es gracioso, pero yo estaba pensando lo mismo"- comentó el hombre sin voltear aún-"Por cierto, discúlpame por lo que paso hace un rato".

 -"¿Por qué cosa?"- preguntó ella no sabiendo porque él se disculpaba.

 -"Por hacerte llorar"- dijo, su rostro aún centrado en ver el firmamento.

 -"¿Por lo de que solo ustedes me sacaron a bailar?"- Irvine volvió a asentir-"no te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa, yo saqué ese tema de conversación, tú no sabías".

 -"No sé por que no te sacaron a bailar en la fiesta, después de todo, tú…tú eres hermosa"- un rubor exagerado apareció en sus mejillas, no era común que él dijera ese tipo de cosas, razón por demás por la que no volteó a verla ahora que quería.

 Ella también se sonrojó hasta el tope, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a oír eso, y menos de él, que siempre se la pasaba molestando.

 -"¿Por qué estabas tan triste en la fiesta?"- quiso bajar su tensión preguntándole aquello.

 -"Yo…bueno yo…es que no me fue fácil ver a Fiona casarse y yo, que soy más grande que ella ni siquiera tengo novio, y el hombre que amo difícilmente me ve como mujer"- dijo con voz baja-" aunque ahora, hace poco se portó con calidez, tal vez, eso me da una esperanza, pero creo que solo fue amable conmigo"- continuó hablando casi en susurro-"ademas, creo que ya está más que visto que nunca lo tendré".

 -"¿Estas enamorada de Van?"- preguntó ingenuo el caza recompensas.

  Moonbay no dijo nada, solo se rió con risa leve, casi pudiendo ver un signo de interrogación en la cabeza del hombre al observar que no entendía el motivo de su risa, ella se encogió de hombros ahora dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, le daría el beneficio de la duda.

 -"Me voy ya a dormir"- pronunció entre un agudo bostezo.

  Irvine asintió y se dio la vuelta dándole las buenas noches, fue entonces cuando en todo ese tiempo de conversación en lo que estuvo dándole la espalda pudo verla en un delicado camisón de seda que se entallaba a su figura, él tragó saliva reteniendo a duras penas el silbido bien merecido que alabara aquel delicado cuerpo envuelto en esa suave prenda.

 Ella se metió en la cama donde antes Irvine se había acostado, dando delicados movimientos provocativos y naturales, como si de pronto intentara seducirlo, pero no, era solamente que ella caminaba así normalmente, simplemente el cambio de ropa le daba una sensualidad imaginaria. 

 Irvine sacudió la cabeza sacando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar dentro de ésta, se estiró, tronó los dedos de sus dos manos y se encaminó hacia la cama vacía olvidándose de cerrar la puerta del balcón.

__________*___________*__________

 La noche transcurría tranquila para Irvine y Moonbay, tal vez no llevaban durmiendo ni siquiera una hora, pero aún así estaban cómodos en esas suaves camas.

 Los sueños de la mujer se mostraban placidos y quietos, su rostro ahora era la viva imagen de la paz, y todo hubiera seguido así, de no ser por la brisa helada que llegó de pronto a molestar. Moonbay trató de no hacerle caso al frío que la rodeaba, pero era demasiado que incluso sintió sus huesos congelarse, sacudió su cabeza y se levantó con pesadumbre hacia la puerta del balcón sin encender la luz pensando en no despertar a Irvine, caminó con paso lento hasta el lugar y cuando colocó su mano sobre la cerradura, sintió otra posarse suavemente sobre la suya.

 -"Lo siento"- se escucharon dos voces al unísono en la oscuridad.

 -"Disculpa, es que tenía frío y no quería despertarte"- la voz del hombre se escuchó con poca intensidad, la mujer no dijo nada, estaba agradeciendo a la oscuridad por cubrir su rostro, que ahora estaba tan colorado como la sangre misma.

 -"No-no te preocupes"- dijo a duras penas-"Yo también tenía frío".

 El hombre tuvo un repentino impulso y la estrecho muy fuertemente entre sus brazos tomándola por sorpresa-"Deves sentirte muy sola"- apenas pronunció y otro impulso le obligó a besarla con ternura en labios, no era un beso intenso, más bien había juntado sus labios con delicadeza. Ella suspiró muy suave y se entregó a la sensación.

 -"Irvine"- lo llamó y él solo atinó a besarla y estrecharla más dulcemente.-"Irvine"- le volvió a llamar entre suspiros, ambos, aún abrazados, se encaminaron a la cama más cercana a ellos.

 Él la recostó suavemente, se colocó sobre su cuerpo con extremo cuidado y continuó besándola en los labios. Por la mente de Moonbay pasó la idea de detenerlo, pero todo intento pensado murió en el calor que comenzaba a tener dentro de su cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros y lo separó de su cara, lo miró intensamente a los ojos y ella misma comenzó a besarlo en el rostro entero.

 El cuerpo de Irvine comenzó a calentarse rápidamente sintiéndose abochornado dentro de sus ropas, pensó en liberarse al menos de la camisa, pero unas manos delicadas se le adelantaron desabotonando lentamente cada botón que hacían de cerradura a la prisión que encerraba su torso, no llevaba ni tres botones desabrochados cuando la impaciencia cargada en las manos las hizo romper el resto. El hombre gimió ante este acto tan excitante, teniendo más calor aún cuando sintió unos dedos pasearse con libertar a lo largo de su pecho sintiendo casi como un camino hormigueado por su torso indicándole el rastro dejado con esos sencillos toques, su pasión le hizo gemir con más fuerza cuando sintió una lengua deslizarse en su pecho, su respiración se estaba empezando a agitar pero no quiso detener aquella húmeda caricia, no ahora que la sensación era más placentera.

 Un cosquilleo extraño se apoderó del cuerpo de la mujer cuando Irvine comenzó a besarla despacio por todo el rostro mientras alborotaba su cabello con pequeñas caricias, casi rió ante ésta sensación, pero toda risa fue acallada en sus labios con un beso potencialmente pasional.  Apenas iba a  reclamar cuando se vio a sí misma gemir al contacto de las manos de Irvine sobre sus hombros quedando estáticas ahí, pero su única acción ante esto fue inclinar el cuello para que él tuviera la libertad de besar éste. Irvine no rechazó esta invitación y comenzó a descender hasta el dejando un rastro de besos pequeños en su camino.

 Poco a poco las manos del caza recompensas comenzaron a moverse sobre los hombros de ella formando suaves caricias-_'la piel de Moonbay está muy caliente'-pensó él con diversión, pero pronto se dijo a sí mismo que probablemente el estaba igual o incluso más acalorado aún. Siguió acariciando con cuidado los hombros de la mujer pensando en detenerse, pero le era prácticamente imposible, todo se había convertido en algo que no podía controlar, y cuando apenas se dio cuenta, sus manos ya acariciaban la piel bajo los delgados tirantes del suave camisón de seda._

 -"De-detente por favor"- escuchó la voz entrecortada de Moonbay.

 -"¿En…en verdad deseas que me detenga?"- preguntó él entre gemidos.

 Ella sonrió con dulzura casi incitando más al hombre-"No…"- pronunció muy bajo.

 El hombre le sonrió con gesto satisfecho y la besó en los labios-"Me has interrumpido, ahora tendré que volver a empezar"- dijo divertido volviendo a depositar besos en todo el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos.

 -"Comienza cuantas veces quieras"- dijo en un susurro Moonbay.

 Él volvió a sonreírle y continuó con su labor esparciendo nuevamente los besos que tenía reservados para ella. Moonbay cerró los ojos e inclinó nuevamente su cuello para que él pudiera besarlo, tardó un poco en llegar ahí pensando que la sensación sería más placentera después de una pequeña espera. Y cuando llegó por fin a éste, ella suspiró extasiada al sentir los labios de Irvine pasearse con libertad en su cuello, se sentían tan frescos en su piel caliente.

 Las manos del hombre volvieron a recorrer con dulzura por sus hombros, las caricias se volvían más intensas a cada instante, poco a poco, no solo había adentrado las manos bajo los tirantes, sino que había llegado más lejos aún, acariciando con tacto blando la piel de sus piernas masajeando con hambruna por llegar aún más allá en el cuerpo femenino recostado bajo él; los gemidos de Moonbay parecieran gritos de placer con el simple hecho del toque de las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que él mismo se sintiera más extasiado que un rato atrás provocando el abandono de los besos de su cuello para besar su busto por encima de la prenda.

  El calor ahora si era insoportable, casi juraría que cualquier hierro se derretiría en su piel, así como ella se derretía ante sus besos. Pronto la sintió temblar y un movimiento sorpresivo lo aferró a sus pechos, Moonbay lo apretaba reciamente contra sí, mientras enredaba sus piernas a la cintura del hombre casi como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

 El hombre sintió que una pasión desbordante recorría su ser y sin permiso alguno, despojó a Moonbay de su camisón rompiéndolo de los tirantes, ella instintivamente cubrió su pecho con las manos avergonzada, con su rostro matizado con colores rosas muy fuerte, tal vez aún no estaba preparada para que él la viese así.

 Irvine sonrió, aquel pudor le daba un toque inocente que lo encantó, pero le tenía respeto a Moonbay, así que se incorporó dejando de aprisionarla bajo él, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio la espalda para no verla, si era lo que ella quería, lo haría, ignorando completamente su propio calor, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo por despojarla así sin su permiso de sus ropas. 

 Moonbay sonrió también, en verdad que él era un caballero, no tenía nada que reprocharle, ella misma le había quitado la camisa. Sacudió la cabeza y los tonos rosados se suavizaron un poco, movió las manos del lugar de donde estaban descubriendo así su busto y se incorporó en la cama arrodillándose tras él.

 -"Irvine"- murmuró en su oído muy despacio haciéndolo estremecer con la cercanía, con su aliento palpando su nuca provocándole pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo. Siquiera se había recuperado de esto cuando sintió los brazos de Moonbay enredarse en su cuello con delicadeza al momento en el que se pegaba a su cuerpo. 

  Irvine tragó saliva, podía sentir claramente su pecho plegado en su espalda, al natural, sin tela de por medio; un sudor frío bajó por su frente y casi se evaporó en su mejilla, nuevamente el calor había aumentado, y más ahora que, prontamente, la mujer comenzó a restregarse en su cuerpo, frotando su pecho contra la espalda desnuda de su compañero. Al principio era solo un movimiento suave, trémulo, cargado de timidez, pero a medida de que la temperatura aumentaba en su ser, el movimiento pasó de suave, a ser brusco y rápido, casi se movía con frenesí contra él siendo más fácil deslizarse en su cuerpo gracias al sudor que ambos destilaban dado su propio ardor.

 El mercenario giró su rostro un poco para poder besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo evitó rodando su rostro hacia otro lado-"Pe-pe… permíteme… permíteme besarte"- suplicó ronco entre gemidos.

 -"De-dejame disfrutar esto un poco más…"- le contestó ella entre pequeños gimoteos de placer mientras friccionaba su cuerpo más desesperadamente que antes. 

 Irvine se mantuvo de espaldas solo sintiendo el roce de la mujer contra él, cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarlo, pero le era imposible, su agitación no le permitía ni siquiera pensar, y se estaba desesperando por ello, necesitaba más, necesitaba al menos besarla para sentirse a gusto, pero ella no se lo permitió esta vez.

 En eso estaba su cabeza llenándose de acalorados acuerdos y desacuerdos cuando la volvió a sentir trepidar y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, escuchó el pequeño grito que anunciaba un clímax y apreció el peso de ella desplomarse sobre su espalda. Él no se movió, la dejó descansar ahí durante un momento, era obvio que después de haber alcanzado el auge durante dos veces aquella noche debía estar cansada como nunca.

 Los brazos que rodeaban su cuello comenzaron a moverse temblorosas, el pecho femenino posado sobre él comenzó a despegarse de su cuerpo, todo mientras la mujer se levantaba muy despacio. Él volteó el rostro para verla, pero unas manos lo aprisionaron obligándole a besarla en los labios. Ella presionaba su boca contra la de él con fuerza, ni siquiera dándole tiempo de reaccionar mientras trataba casi a la fuerza de introducir su lengua. Esto excitó a Irvine, y cumplió su deseo preparándose a besar. Pronto la recostó en la cama colocándose nuevamente sobre ella con cuidado mientras volvía al juego de caricias y de los caminos de besos ardorosos, comenzando por su rostro y yendo a donde el quisiera por su cara. Irvine besaba su cabello mientras acariciaba sus hombros y su abdomen, cuando besaba su rostro daba caricias vagas por su espalda y tocaba ocasionalmente sus senos aún apenado ante esto.

 Moonbay disfrutaba del tacto dado por su acompañante, pero sintió que era su turno para darle placer a él.

 -"Ahora me toca a mí…"- murmuró muy suave antes de lamer su oreja, luego lo besó en los labios e imitó el juego hecho por el hombre haciendo caminos en su rostro de besos pequeños y tiernos. Pronto pasó a su cuello y con calor rozó sus labios contra éste entre gemidos sensuales provocándole ardores más intensos en el cuerpo mientras cambiaba de estrategia, y, haciéndose de toda fuerza que tenía, lo empujó hacia arriba volcándose sobre él. 

 Irvine sintió que de pronto los papeles se cambiaban distinguiéndola encima suyo, y perdió el poco aliento que aún tenía viéndola como se encontraba, no la había observado bien en todo el tiempo en el que la recostó por segunda vez en la cama, solo con el tacto había podido comprobar la magnitud de su cuerpo, pero ahora que la tenía en frente comprobó que su imaginación se había quedado corta; jamás pensó en ver un cuerpo tan torneado y hermoso como el que ella le ofrecía, nunca creyó apreciar belleza tan exuberante como la de ella, con su cabello revuelto, su rostro deseoso por pasión, sus ojos llenos de ímpetu, su boca entre abierta deseosa por otro beso y con gotas de sudor destilando por todos lados bajando de su frente hasta su pecho, lugar de su cuerpo por el que quedó más maravillado, no por nada era hombre y verlo al fin al descubierto le dio más ansias por tocarlo. Levantó una mano dirigiéndola a sus senos, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, ella tomó su mano y la regresó a un costado de su cuerpo.

 -"Impaciente"- dijo y le sonrió con aire divertido.-"A su tiempo"- profirió mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, Irvine se encogió de hombros y simplemente se dejó hacer. Ella comenzó a besarlo nuevamente en el rostro bajando lentamente a su cuello, él lo inclinó como ella antes había hecho, pero su permanencia ahí fue corta pasando a besar su torso con hambre de más pasión  y comenzó a lamerlo mientras masajeaba su pecho trazando círculos imperfectos, casi con manos expertas. Moonbay enredó sus piernas con las de Irvine y los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando sintió un bulto entre éstas, pero no se detuvo, ahora se sentía hermosa sabiendo que el motivo de la excitación del hombre era ella.

 El mercenario acarició los cabellos de la mujer despeinándola aún más, y el mismo se sintió sonrojar al ver que ella ya se había dado cuenta de su excitación, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era tan apasionante que era imposible retenerse a sus encantos, haría lo imposible por ella, quien ahora se encontraba lamiendo su pecho con deguste, la miró sonreír y antes de que pudiera indagar cualquier cosa, ella mordió con gesto travieso una de sus tetillas haciendo que él gritara ante el dolor, pero era tan deleitable la sensación, que no hizo nada por evitar que lo volviera a hacer y pronto sus gemidos comenzaron a escucharse con fuerza quedando atrapados en las paredes de la habitación. 

 Moonbay bajó más en su cuerpo encontrando un obstáculo en los pantalones del hombre, y con cuidado comenzó por desabrochar su cinturón. Irvine miró hacía abajo adivinando sus intenciones y se incorporó un poco levantando medio cuerpo; la tomó del rostro y la besó con una dulzura asfixiante en los labios dando gracias de antemano por lo que iba a hacer, ella  sonrió y continuó con su labor librando al hombre de sus pantalones.

 Cuando él quedó despojado de esta prenda ella decidió estimularlo antes del momento que él esperaba, así que subió su cuerpo hasta estar rostro a rostro con el hombre y volvió a besarlo en los labios trasmitiéndole su pasión, mientras que de forma delicada acariciaba el bulto formado de toda aquella noche. Él quiso gemir, pero Moonbay lo acalló con pequeños roces en su boca, como si fuera a besarlo, pero reteniéndose a ello para hacérselo más placentero, como si hacerlo sufrir le causara más satisfacción a la larga, tratando de contener sus propios deseos carnales; él los había sacrificado ya  hace un rato para darle placer a ella, así que la mujer sacrificaría por él un momento de lujuria.

 La mole en sus manos comenzó a crecer mucho más y esto sonrojó a ambos, pero estaban tan extasiados que trataron de no hacerle caso a sus colores. Ella abandono los labios del hombre y volvió a bajar hasta estar a la altura de sus piernas mientras seguía masajeando el miembro de su compañero y lentamente comenzó a bajar la prenda interior que era lo único que cubría el cuerpo del sujeto, ahora dejándolo completamente desnudo ante ella. Él se avergonzó un poco, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, así que hizo lo posible por relajar su cuerpo y dejarse llevar.

 Pronto sintió una mano delicada posarse en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Gritó con placer, había esperado eso durante vario tiempo esa noche. Ella sonrió al ver su reacción y con cuidado comenzó a frotar el miembro en su mano cuidando de ir desde la base hasta la punta, procurando estimular con la otra mano los testículos del hombre yendo cada vez a ritmos más rápidos y más bruscos que solo lo excitaban más y más, mientras el órgano se levantaba poco a poco. Moonbay continuó friccionando su pene con vehemencia, queriendo que él disfrutara como nunca en su vida. 

 Él se retorcía con locura en la cama, los toques que le daba Moonbay le hacían sentir que no podía más, y justo cuando estaba a punto de venirse, ella se detenía un instante para retener la sensación; creía estar en el infierno ante ese tortuoso suplicio que ella le proporcionaba, pero era tan placentero como estar en el cielo mismo llegando así a contradicciones. Todo el dilema se rompió en su cabeza cuando sintió los labios de la mujer besar con ternura la punta de su glande, su momento había llegado al fin y no pudo evitar excitarse por completo, haciendo que su miembro se levantase erecto, Moonbay sonrió un poco y volvió a besarlo con delicadeza provocándole nuevamente la misma reacción cambiando pronto los besos por pequeñas lamidas en todo el tronco de su pene produciéndole espasmos tan placenteros que ella misma comenzó a sentirse extasiada. Irvine se sintió desfallecer de pronto cuando la mujer introdujo en su boca su miembro entero, como si de pronto sintiera la necesidad de devorarlo todo, pero dándose la oportunidad de degustarse jugando a acariciar su glande con la punta de la lengua.

 Éste juego duró muy poco, ya que el hombre desde momentos atrás ya estaba por llegar a la cumbre de su pasión y antes de que pudiera decir nada, estrujó con fuerza el edredón de la cama y se dejo ir dentro de la boca de su amante amiga sin remedio alguno. Ella no reprochó nada, solo tragó como pudo tratando de no desperdiciar nada de la venida del mercenario, como si lo que bebía fuera vino de dioses, y aunque su afán por ello fue grande, no pudo evitar que unos cuantos hilillos del líquido nacarado resbalaran de su boca haciendo camino hasta llegar a su cuello.

  Irvine se dejó caer sobre la cama exhausto, su respiración agitada demostraba que nunca antes había estado tan cansado en su vida, pasó su mano por su frente y se quitó algo del sudor que seguía emanando de su cuerpo casi a litros, por ahora solo necesitaba descansar un momento y tratar de regular su respiración, pero una sensación lo hizo respingar mientras volvía a agitarse sin haber descansado lo suficiente aún. Moonbay le sonrió un poco e introdujo nuevamente el pene en su boca, y pronto comenzó a succionar con cuidado, tratando de absorber de éste las últimas gotas de pasión que le quedaban al hombre por ahora, pero esto solo se alargó más repitiendo la acción anterior.

 El hombre volvió a tirarse en la cama agotado y extendió los brazos como queriendo atraparla en ellos, ella simplemente se recargó en su cuerpo, obedeciendo los deseos del caza recompensas. Estuvieron abrazados unos instantes, en paz, rompiendo el silencio con su respiración entrecortada, recuperándose de todo lo pasado, y eso que aún la noche era joven y faltaba el final que ambos esperaban. Él la besó en los labios probando un poco de sí que aún quedaba en la boca de la mujer; ella casi se echó a reír ante la sensación de sentirlo tomando sus propios líquidos,  pero ante toda reacción, solo se apegó más al cuerpo de su acompañante y volvió a lamer su pecho. Irvine la detuvo tomándola del rostro y con la mirada le dijo en idioma mudo que nuevamente era su turno, inmediatamente después besó su cuello lamiendo los hilillos de nácar extendidos en su piel, y con cuidado acarició el seno izquierdo de la mujer, con suavidad, como si estuviera acariciando su corazón. Un suspiro muy largo escapó de los labios de Moonbay mientras comenzaba a excitarse, y la sensación se hizo inaguantable en el momento en el que Irvine posó sus labios sobre uno de sus senos, besando con delicadeza la base de éste; ella quiso gemir, pero una mano de Irvine le tapó la boca haciendo más excitante el momento volviéndolo silencioso, Moonbay desordenó los cabellos del hombre despeinándolo aún más, mientras él seguía posado en sus senos, lamiendo la base de estos con cuidado, estimulando con ternura el cuerpo de la mujer acariciando sus muslos con recelo.

 Irvine reposó su boca en el centro de un seno y como por instinto; después de juguetear con su lengua lamiéndolo con pequeñísimos mimos; comenzó a succionarlo suave, muy despacio, como disfrutando de exprimir sus más profundas sensaciones, sintiendo con deleite al pezón endurecerse dentro de su boca, y ya tomada la confianza, pasaba de un seno al otro.

 Moonbay, por lo tanto, no podía contenerse más, el hombre se encargaba de estimularla bien besando sus dos senos mientras le tapaba la boca y acariciaba sus muslos, todo al mismo tiempo. Todo aquello era insoportable, estaba en una situación insufrible, sentía que sus manos no podían despegarse del cabello del hombre para apartar la mano que la acallaba, así que hizo lo primero que vino a su mente para ello, mordiendo así la mano del hombre hasta casi hacerlo sangrar; Irvine como reacción, mordió suavemente el pezón dentro de su boca con suavidad haciendo que la mujer también gritase.

 -"Por favor…entra ya…"- suplicó Moonbay con rostro desesperado, tratando de aguantar su deseo.

  Irvine abandonó el seno de la morena y empezó a bajar en su cuerpo lamiendo cada centímetro de su abdomen queriendo desesperar aún más a la mujer, prolongando sensaciones de ansiedad acumuladas en su propio cuerpo, él también se moría por entrar en ella, pero quería darse el lujo de que ella le suplicara.

 -"Te lo ruego…"- volvió a hablar, con una voz tan trémula que apenas era entendible entre sus jadeos.

 Él negó con la cabeza aún pegado a su piel, mojando sus propias ganas, tratando, inútilmente, de resistirse a éste deseo, y antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, tiró fuertemente de las pantaletas que todavía tenía como prenda Moonbay, rompiéndolas; ella, ante esto, golpeó con ligereza la espalda del hombre en forma de reproche, era  la segunda prenda que él le rompía esa noche.

 Toda reprimenda señalada a ello murió cuando Irvine, con dedos libres, acarició con toques ligueros la piel aterciopelada de su Monte de Venus, sus dedos apenas rozaban su piel, pero el estremecimiento era tal como si la estuviera palpando, sintiendo sus sentidos agudizarse cuando él, con cuidado, trató de introducir un dedo dentro de su cuerpo. Ella tomó las manos del hombre y comenzó a lamer sus dedos, Irvine sintió muy excitante esa acción hasta que Moonbay mordió uno sacándole esta vez sangre.

 -"¿Qué acaso… te crees… una vampiresa?…"-le reprochó él agitadamente al ver que lamía su sangre.

 -"No…solo quiero que entres tú…no tus dedos…"-dijo con voz disgustada, y volvió a volcar al hombre para quedar encima de él nuevamente, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, casi arrodillándose sobre su cintura con las piernas separadas, tomó el miembro del hombre en sus manos, e intentó dirigirlo a la entrada de su cuerpo; pero Irvine rodó sobre ella aprisionándola bajo él, se colocó entre las piernas de la mujer y con mucho cuidado entró en su cuerpo. Las manos de la mujer se aferraron a la figura de su acompañante y acarició su espalda con toques blandos. 

 Él imaginó lo doloroso que podría ser para Moonbay el que él entrara en su cuerpo, y extrañamente sintió consideración por ella, era extraño, en cualquier otra circunstancia él pensaría solo en si mismo, pero esa noche había pensado solo en ella, la prueba era de que aunque sus cuerpos no estaban acompasados, ahora que la penetraba, lo hacía con cuidado, como si ella fuese de cristal.

 Ella comenzó a mover las caderas más al ritmo de los movimientos de su compañero, queriendo darse más placer a ella misma así como a él, pronto apreció unos brazos recorrer el espacio bajo su cintura, levantándola para acomodarse un poco más, ayudando esto a que la penetración fuera más fácil, mientras el hombre se adentraba más en su ser,  con recelo, casi juraría que se estaba reteniendo.

 -"No te…retengas por mí"- murmuró en su oído y él comprendió que debía ir más rápido.

 La velocidad de sus movimientos comenzó a aumentar, mientras entraba y salía de ella, perdiendo un poco el cuidado, pero aún procurando no hacerle mucho daño, él  sintió que pronto se aproximaría su cumbre,  y lo único que pudo hacer, fue aferrarse con fuerza a las caderas de la mujer, empujando más fuerte dentro de ella. Moonbay presintió la aproximación de la misma reacción en ella mientras las paredes de su cuerpo se estrechaban para mantener al hombre dentro. 

 Irvine gimió de dolor al sentir como unas uñas desgarraban la piel de su espalda al momento en el que escuchaba el propio grito de pasión de la mujer, mientras que al mismo tiempo, él sentía una carga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo en el instante en el que dejaba ir toda su carga dentro de Moonbay.

 Un líquido perleado goteó fuera de sus cuerpos unidos; y volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse con cariño mientras se recuperaban de su orgasmo. Unos minutos después, su respiración se había normalizado ya, pero el calor aún seguía en ellos, incitándolos a continuar. Moonbay, aún cansada, volvió a volcar a Irvine regresando a ponerse sobre el cuerpo del hombre, como antes había hecho, y tomando el miembro entre sus manos, lo encaminó a la entrada de si ser, para volver a ser penetrada.

 Ella comenzó a descender sobre el miembro del hombre, tratando de ir más rápido cada vez, sintiéndose desesperada por llegar al pináculo otra vez junto con él. Sintiéndose realmente apasionada con ésta nueva posición, en la que le hacía parecer que ella tenía el control del acto. Las cosas se le hicieron más fáciles cuando sintió nuevamente unas manos tomar su cintura, ayudándola en su vaivén sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola alzar de las caderas, tratando de acelerar sus movimientos utilizando toda la fuerza de sus brazos para mover a la mujer. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, con sus cuerpos fusionados en uno, y la pasión convertida en movimientos armoniosos e iguales entre ambos; Irvine la miraba más extasiada que hace una momento con la posición anterior mientras la escuchaba gemir casi con locura; pero pronto la mueca placentera de Moonbay abandonó su rostro y la sustituyó una de dolor, una cara tortuosa e inmediatamente después encontró una pared que no lo dejó continuar, ella se recostó sobre su pecho acurrucándose en sus brazos con expresión dolida, él soltó sus caderas y la abrazó con ternura besando su frente comprendiendo al fin que había encontrado la barrera de su virginidad.

 -"Vasta…"-dijo abrazándola más fuerte-"no quiero hacer algo que te duela…"

 Ella le miró confundida, pero pronto lo comprendió-"Descuida, no lo harás…"- contestó, y antes de que él pudiera entender lo que ella dijo se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre de él,  Irvine sintió que su miembro rompía algo dentro de la mujer, y pronto escuchó pequeños sollozos pegados a su cuello, donde ella reposaba su cabeza.

 Moonbay se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del hombre, y sintió que algo en su interior se desgarraba. Ella pegó su rostro al cuello de Irvine y comenzó a sollozar mientras un camino de sangre resbalaba desde su entrepierna, él la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios con delicadeza.

 Ambos se quedaron dormidos muy abrazados, sin hacer más por el momento; pero aun así, Irvine no salió del cuerpo de Moonbay, necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla suya, de sentirse uno con ella.

* * *

 El cántico de las aves le despertó en la mañana junto con los rayos de sol sobre su piel desnuda, estaba cansado, así que se resistió a levantarse. Suspiró, todo lo que había pasado le pareció increíble.  Escuchó a la mujer suspirar entre sueños y la miró casi con ternura, examinando nuevamente su cuerpo. Era hermosa, terriblemente hermosa ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes? Siguió examinándola, recorriendo su ser con la vista y miró divino el movimiento se su pecho al respirar, sus ojitos cerrados soñando con cosas tan desconocidas como hermosas, sus manos apegadas a él…

 Pronto se sintió sofocar ante el pensamiento de no tenerle más, de que pasado ese viaje no volviese a tenerla, de no verla nunca más en la vida, de que todo se desvaneciera con su partida. Y sintió más pánico aún, cuando a su cabeza vino la idea de verla en otros brazos que no fueran los suyos.

 -"¿Qué te pasa? Te ves inquieto…"- una voz trémula le sacó de sus pensamientos. La mujer había despertado.

 -"Ámame"- le suplicó-"Olvidate de aquel otro que no te amó y ámame a mí"- suplicó más pareciendo desesperando.

 La mujer le miró con ternura entre las sabanas, él aún seguía dentro de su ser, toda esa situación le estaba dando gracia, y sin sentido alguno, ella se empezó a reír.

 El hombre se sintió dolido ante esa reacción, creyendo incluso que las risas de la mujer eran como agua hirviendo contra su piel, y pronto, lentamente salió de ella.

 Moonbay le sonrió con boca ancha y con semblante blando, contestó a su suplica-"No puedo"- dijo al fin, y él palideció con rostro entristecido, pero ella prosiguió-"No puedo, porque eso sería trampa".

 -"¿Trampa?"- pronunció confundido, ella se acercó más a él y lo besó con dulzura.

 -"Si, porque eso sería amarte dos veces"- dijo ella simplemente.

 Irvine le regaló una sonrisa y la beso nuevamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello con delicadeza, sintiendo nuevamente que ella era frágil. Moonbay lo besaba con igual cariño, hasta que comenzó a reírse entre besos sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo que resultó ser la suave brisa mañanera.

 -"Que raro"- dijo levantándose y caminando hacía la puerta del balcón sin prenda alguna, siquiera una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, Irvine solo disfrutó el admirarla desnuda nuevamente.-"La puerta del balcón siempre estuvo abierta y no sentí frío alguno"- dijo al momento de cerrarla.

 -"Con todo lo que pasó anoche, yo ni siquiera recordaba que el cuarto tenía balcón"-dijo el hombre cruzando sus abrazos tras su nuca, tampoco sabía donde habían acabado las almohadas y realmente poco le importaba.

 La mujer se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza como negando a la actitud del hombre-"Es porque eres bueno para quitar el frío"- comentó y esperó a ver la sonrisa de su amante, luego caminó despacio hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde de ésta-"De todas formas"- dijo mirando algo en el suelo -"Me debes un camisón y unas pantaletas"- y levantó las dos prendas del piso.

 Irvine levantó medio cuerpo quedando sentado en el centro de la cama-"Yo no te reclamo por la camisa que me rompiste"- comentó y avanzó de rodillas hasta donde estaba la mujer, la abrazó de espaldas y la beso en el centro de la cabeza donde antes la había besado Van –"Como sea"-  dijo encogiendo los hombros –"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer"- inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa esparcida en el piso de la habitación. Moonbay solo asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar en su valija algo de ropa.

 Ambos se vistieron sin prisa alguna, Irvine suspiró de pronto, mientras se ponía la camisa sin botones dejando su pecho al descubierto ¿Qué respondería si alguien le preguntaba el porque estaba así su camisa? Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que no respondería, fue entonces cuando reparó en que Moonbay tendía la cama en la que habían pasado la noche.

 -"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó él a lo que ella roja contestó:

 -"Me moriría de vergüenza si alguien, aunque sea la mucama se enterara de lo que hicimos anoche".

 Él solo sonrió pensando en que tal vez la amaba tanto por que eran muy parecidos.

* * *

 Los dos se encontraban yendo escaleras abajo rumbo a la recepción, sin mediar palabra alguna, estaban en tensión y algo nerviosos, como si todos aquellos que se encontraban en su camino supieran lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche apenas pasada, pero solo estaba el personal del hotel. Irvine miró las habitaciones de los alrededores, era extraño, parecían no tener huéspedes en ese momento, y la verdad, aún era muy temprano como para que alguien se marchase.

 Pronto llegaron a la recepción para entregar las llaves, encontrándose nuevamente con el hombre de la noche anterior.

 -"¿Cómo pasaron la noche?"- preguntó y ambos sintieron que los colores se les subían al rostro.

 -"Bien"- contestaron al unísono mientras Irvine extendía la mano para que el recepcionista tomara las llaves.

 -"¿Todo bien?"- preguntó otra vez, y ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza-"perecto"- dijo y buscó en un gabinete del mostrador –"Usted es el Señor Irvine ¿no es cierto?"- el aludido afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza –"Hay algo aquí para usted"- dicho esto, le acercó una nota que Irvine tomó, luego, él y la mujer se dispusieron a marcharse, pero la voz entrometida del recepcionista detuvo su camino.

 -"Disculpe pero ¿Qué le paso a su camisa?"- Irvine y Moonbay se detuvieron un instante aún dándole la espalda al hombre mientras un sudor frío bañaba sus frentes, y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir cualquier cosa, los dos echaron a correr rojos de vergüenza.

* * *

 Llevaban al menos dos horas de trayecto aún en silencio, con el rostro matizado con colores rojos, todavía apenados por no darle respuesta a la pregunta del recepcionista.  

 Moonbay miraba el camino casi desértico frente a ellos mientras conducía su Zoid con Irvine en el asiento de a lado.

 -"Por cierto Irvine ¿Qué decía la nota que te dio ese hombre?"- preguntó la mujer rompiendo la tensión, estaban solos, ya no era como para avergonzarse.

 -"No lo sé, no la he leído".

 -"Tonto"- murmuró la mujer mirando de reojo como su compañero sacaba la nota de sus bolsillos.

 El hombre desdobló el papel en sus manos y leyó para sí el contenido del recado:

* * *

 _¿Qué que haría en mi noche de bodas? _

_Lo mismo que has hecho tú ésta noche y sin estar casado._

_ ATTE._

_Tu amigo Van._

_P.D: Dale mis Felicitaciones a Moonbay de parte mía y de Fiona._

* * *

  Irvine terminó de leer la nota y una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras retornaba el papel a su bolsillo. Ahora todo estaba claro para él. 

 Seguramente el hotel había estado vacío, y lo más probable era que Van se las había ingeniado para contactarse con el recepcionista para que les hiciera creer que solo quedaba una habitación disponible.

 Irvine cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y se acomodó en el asiento mientras subía los pies al tablero.

 -"Y dime Moonbay ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu ciudad natal?"- dijo él, queriendo asegurarse de su teoría.

 -"¿Mi ciudad natal?"- se mostró confundida –"¿Quién te dijo que nos dirigiríamos ahí? Yo pensaba ir a la capital a conseguir dinero".

 Irvine comenzó a reír entre dientes notando que estaba en lo correcto de pensar en que el culpable de todo había sido Van –_'Después le daré las gracias'- dijo para sus adentros antes de chocar de lleno contra el tablero en el momento en el Moonbay frenaba inesperadamente tras unas rocas. Y mientras el hombre sobaba su rostro, miró a la mujer encender el aire acondicionado en su mayor nivel._

 -"¿Sabes Irvine? Tengo frío"- dijo pasándose al asiento trasero del vehículo y antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera parpadear, la mujer lo enredó en sus brazos desde atrás de él –"Y tú sabes quitármelo muy bien"-susurró muy suave tras el asiento del hombre al momento en el que aprovechaba que la camisa del mercenario carecía de botones por su culpa, para acariciar su torso –"Y dime ¿Cuándo te piensas casar?"- volvió a murmurarle muy cerca a su oído.

 Irvine se encogió de hombros, no cabía duda de que Fiona y Moonbay eran amigas –"Cuando tú quieras"- contestó al momento en el que se pasaba al asiento trasero para repetir lo de la noche anterior.

 **__**

**__**

**_FIN._**

* * *

Quiero dar gracias a todo aquel que haya leído mi historia, pido disculpas porque haya sido tan larga, además de que me siento como una pervertida por haber escrito este lemon, y más por ser uno muuuy largo, pero también hay que saber que tener relaciones es algo natural y que no debe verse con morbo, como la mayoría de las personas hacemos (me incluyo porque a veces se me olvida que es un proceso de la vida ^_^) y digo, me gustaría que más o menos fuera así mi primera vez( me da vergüenza admitirlo ^//^). Y bueno, elegí ésta pareja por el simple hecho de que por el momento es mi pareja favorita del anime y espero que la serie de Zoids comience a ser más popular, porque la verdad es muy poco conocida y conozco a pocas personas que al menos gusten de esta serie de anime, viendo que Zoids es genial (y eso que a mi no me gustaban las mechas ¬¬U) pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado y perdonen mi afán de repetir las cosas(creo que me quedo como muy monótono).

 Dedico ésta historia a Khaly de Malfoy, Angie-kun y a GIRIS que fueron las primeras personas que leyeron mi otra historia de éste anime y como yo, gustan de Zoids, a Leydi (mi querida Mamita), a Antonio(mi mejor amigo y el mejor imitador de Reivun(o Raven, como quieran) que conozco) y a las personas que lean esta "pequeña" historia nacida de mi ocio y amor hacia el anime, el romanticismo y en especial hacia Irvine ^^.

 Por favor, dejen Review y díganme si les gustó mi historia o si soy demasiado depravada y desvergonzada como para seguir leyendo mis fanfics.

 También pueden contactarse conmigo a cualquiera de mis e-mails:

animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com  o a:

lucca_ayla@hotmail.com .

 Me gustaría mucho que se contactaran conmigo las personas que gusten de Zoids, y claro, que quieran contactarse conmigo.

 _Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chavez._


End file.
